WARRIOR ANGELS OF THE LIGHT.
by Warrior Angel
Summary: Maxicrossower donde los Mundos del Anime y el Comic se unen en uno solo. Una Era termina y otra comienza, y como ha sido escrito; Una Cuarta Generación de Angeles de la Muerte caminará por la Faz de la Tierra, el Final de los Tiempos se hacerca.
1. Introducción

**WARRIOR ANGELS OF THE LIGHT**.

**EL RENACIMIENTO DE LOS ANGELES GUERREROS..**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel]

**INTRODUCCION.**

**[Sacado de los Anales Prohibidos del Alto Escribano: Megadriel Arcangel]**

* * *

" . . . Y del Relampago de Fuego que partió en dos los cielos de Oblivion, retumbando en las cuatro direcciones, ¡Los creo! [ ] Con su mano derecha tomo el relampago y el fuego y al hacer brillar por primera véz las miles de millones de estrellas del firmamente, creo al unisono y a la par de estas a los miles de millones de Angeles, que nacieron y se elevarón magestuosos al fulgor del primer destello estelar, cual pequeños polluelos emergiendo del cascarón por primera vez. [ ]."

" Creandolos a su imagen propia, los doto de sapienza, belleza, sabiduria, y fuerza sobre el Cielo y la Tierra. Y así sus Huestes Celestiales surgieron, quienes le alabarón y cantarón e inclusive muchos, renunciando a la sabiduria y a su libre albedrio para jurarle devoción y fidelidad eterna. ellos se conviertieron en la voz, la fuerza, la visión y el oido de LOGOS . . .[ ]. Y al final del Séptimo Día LOGOS vió que lo que habia hecho, estaba bien . . ."

" . . .Y entonces, fue al nacimiento del Octavo Día, que LOGOS mostro por primera vez su semblante triste al avanzar con furia por en medio de las Huastas Celestiales, que temerosas le abrieron camino. Y ahí, en el centro del todo y de la nada, LOGOS volteo su mirada atras con suma melancolia hacia donde la obscuridad se esparcia eterna y que lentamente comenzaba a consumir en sus tinieblas perpetuas a las estrellas más lejanas de toda la Creación . . .[ ]. Así que LOGOS mando llamar a Doce de sus angeles, Doce más uno. Aquellos últimos que formaban parte de las legiones, aquellos últimos de su gerarquia. Nunca nadie supo los nombres de aquellos Doce más uno y nunca nadie sabra quienes fueron aquellos que se sacrificaron."

" Entonces, LOGOS abrio su puño izquierdo, del cual emergieron los poderes de la Obscuridad; y abrio su puño derecho del cual emergieron los poderes de la luz. Y fue ahí, con la más pura fuerza del Fuego y el Trueno que LOGOS fundio los Poderes de la Luz y la Obscuridad y en la cual envolvio y consumio a sus elegidos. Los cuales posteriormente emergieron magestuosos envueltos en la Luz y en la Obscuridad, en la luz y la magestuosidad de las Tinieblas. Dotados de Alma y Espiritu semejantes a los del Hombre, Dotados con el conocimiento del Bien y del Mal; y el Poder igual al de un Dios".

" Del mismo fuego en que fuerlon Creados, Los Arcangeles Artesanos forjaron sus Armadoras y con el Trueno templaron sus Espadas, todos ellos enmarcados con un símbolo, un signo con el que fueron bautizados:

**El Alfa-Omega,**

**La Estrella,**

**La Cruz Solar,**

**El Elemento,**

**El Sueño,**

**La Estrella Solar,**

**El Tabernaculo,**

**El Arbol de la Luz, **

**El Alba y Ocaso,**

**El Espiritu,**

**El Enigma,**

**y EL Guardian del Bajo Mundo**

" Fueron Bautizados y conocidos como los Angeles Guerrero de la Luz, ungidos como Regentes y Generales de los Doce Reinos de Existencia y la Inexistencia. Doce más Uno que se convirtieron en la Fuerza, la Furia y la Espada de LOGOS; Doce más Uno que se convirtieron en Angeles de Muerte. [ ] Y al Final del Octavo Día en que los Creo, LOGOS lloro amargamente"

" Fue entonces que Aquellos conocedores del Bien y del Mal, caminarón por el sendero del Caos, llevando consigo la purificación del silencio y la muerte por toda la Creación. Entonces LOGOS comprendio que No era el momento de empuñar su Espada y que tenia que guardarla; así que mil millones de Angeles les hicieron frente, y mil millones de angeles murieron en su embate por someterles, hasta que al final LOGOS consumio el cuerpo y la carne de estos, encerrando el espiritu de once de ellos en once sellos. Y al Espíritu del doceavo Angel Guerrero, el del Principio y el Fin lo confinó a ser encerrado en su propia espada, a la cuál llamo Sión despues de que LOGOS la tomará y la enfundara sobre si"

" [ ] Y ahí permanecerán eternamente, en once sellos y una Espada, hasta que LOGOS se vea en la necesidad de desenvainar su Fuira y su Fuerza. Hasta que exista alguien que sea digno y capaz de controlar, y acepte el sacrificio de cobijar en su Espíritu la escencia de estos Angeles Demoniacos. De que acepte caminar por los senderos de la Luz y la Obscuridad, convirtiendose en un Mensajero de la Muerte . . ."

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:** " El mometo esta Proximo, y la Cuarta Generacion de los Angeles de la Muerte debe surgir. Y las Princesas de la Luna LLena serán testigos de ello. Pero, ¿Cuál es la misteriosa relación que involucra a Sailor Mercury con los Angeles de la Muerte . . .? Un triste recuerdo que es revelado en el obscuro pasado de la Vida de Ami Mizuno. No se pierdan el Proximo Capitulo: **"Salmo: La Profecia Onirica".**

"Escuchen mi voz y abran la puerta, por que el día del Juicio esta cerca . . ."

**DECLARATORIA LEGAL**: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Warrior Angels of The Light and all characters is a trademark of Juan Carlos Contreras Sánchez. All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	2. SALMO: Profecias Oniricas.

**WARRIOR ANGELS OF THE LIGHT**

**VOLUMEN I**

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel]

**"EL RENACIMIENTO DE LOS ANGELES GUERREROS"**

**SALMO: "PROFECIAS ONIRICAS . . ."**

Protagonizan: "Sailor Moon"

* * *

! . . .[ ] Algunos Angeles no aceptarón la asención del Hombre [ ], Y se desato una nueva Guerra en los Cielos . . .! 

* * *

En los profundos confines del Espacio y el Tiempo, llegando al corazón mismo del Universo conocido y desconocido. Un descomunal y deslumbrante vortice cosmico se aremolina en el punto exacto den comienza y termina toda la creacion.

Sobre este, flontando en la inmencidad del vacio estelar la silueta de dos personas se alcanza a distinguir en medio del hermoso collage estelar.

_ **¡ NO, NO LO PERMITIRE . . . . !** _ Responde furioso uno de ellos.

Y entonces, una gran explosion de luz surge en medio de ellos, y ambos desaparecen

* * * *

_Bello sol del atardece, te ocultas cadencioso cobijado sobre las siluetas obscuras de estas hermosas montañas esmeraldas. ¡Que bosque mas bello! Hacercandome a la orilla de este gran barranco puedo contemplar toda tu mejestuosidad y belleza._

_¡Ni un solo ruido, tod es quietud . . ., todo es silencio . . .! ¡Ni el trinar de las aves, ni el cantar del viento sobre las ramas de los arboles! ¡Nada! Una paz que envuelve al alma, imposible de describir. Encantado, ceago sobre el cesped recargandome junto a un pequeño arbol de matices marron que crece a la orilla del desfiladero y nostalgico, solo dejo perder mi mirada en las nuves de caprichosas formas bañadas con los matices morado y carmin de los últimos destellos del crepusculo._

_El crujido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas hace eco subitamente por todo el lugar. ¡Alguien se hacerca! Rapidamente me levanto y doy unos pasos a la orilla de un viejo sendero que corre a la par de las orillas del desfiladero. Y depronto, las tunicas blancas de un extraño peregrino aparecen poco a poco mientras se revolotean en su andar. Cubierto completamente de su cuerpo y rostro pasa a un lado mio sin hacerme caso alguno. ¡El parpadear y brillode sus ojos me intrigan!, ¡De alguna forma, creo que le conozco. . .!_

__ ¡Nazareth . . .! ¿Eres tu . . .? _ Le Pregunto. Subitamente se detiene, y descubriendose el rostro muy lentamente, voltea a verme una hermosa joven de rizados y dorados cabellos. Sus hermosos ojos gris perla cubierto de lagrimas, no dejan de mirarme con tristeza y nostalgia. Entonces, con su tierna voz, me habla:_

__ ¡La chica que fue Nazareth murio hace mucho . . . ., ahora solo existe el Angel de la Luz! _ La tristeza de su mirar y sus palabras me paraliza; no entiendo lo que pasa. La lida joven me vuelve la espalda y continua su andar, y mientras se retira me dice con cierto tono de alegria y tristeza:_

__ ¡No importe lo que pase Harshat, yo siempre estare enamorada de ti!, ¡Tu luz me guiara al atardecer mágico . . .!, ¡. . . a mi sueño de Oblibion . . .!, ¡. . .un sueño de paz y tranquilidad! _ Y sin decir nada más se pierde en el viejo sendero camino al atardecer. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Sumamente agitado y perturbado, Harshat despierta de su letargo:

_ ¡U-un . . . sueño . . .!, ¡S-sol un sueño . . .! _ Se dice asi mismo _ ¡El mismo sueño que he tenido todas las noches . . .! _ Y apretando fuertemente las cobijas sobre si. Harshat solo agacha su cabeza sin entender lo que pasa, el frio confort de la noche es lo unico que la acompaña en su dificil meditar. Macabro arrullo del tic-tac del relog que se escucha cada vez más y más lejos al perderse sus pensamientos en la obscuridad de su habitación.

* * * *

_El crujido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas hace eco subitamente por todo el lugar. ¡Alguien se hacerca! Rapidamente me levanto y doy unos pasos a la orilla de un viejo sendero que corre a la par de las orillas del desfiladero. Y depronto, las tunicas blancas de un extraño peregrino aparecen poco a poco mientras se revolotean en su andar. Cubierto completamente de su cuerpo y rostro pasa a un lado mio sin hacerme caso alguno. ¡El parpadear y brillode sus ojos me intrigan!, ¡De alguna forma, creo que le conozco. . .!_

__ ¡Harshat . . .! ¿Eres tu . . .? _ Le Pregunto. Subitamente se detiene, y descubriendose el rostro muy lentamente, voltea a verme una hermosa joven de rizados y dorados cabellos. Sus hermosos ojos gris perla cubierto de lagrimas, no dejan de mirarme con tristeza y nostalgia. Entonces, con su tierna voz, me habla:_

__ ¡El hombre que fue Harshat murio hace mucho . . . ., ahora solo existe el Angel de la Muerte! _ La tristeza de su mirar y sus palabras me paraliza; no entiendo lo que pasa. La lida joven me vuelve la espalda y continua su andar, y mientras se retira me dice con cierto tono de alegria y tristeza:_

__ ¡No importe lo que pase Nazareth, yo siempre estare enamorada de ti!, ¡Tu luz me guiara al atardecer mágico . . .!, ¡. . . a mi sueño de Oblibion . . .!, ¡. . .un sueño de paz y tranquilidad! _ Y sin decir nada más se pierde en el viejo sendero camino al atardecer. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_ ¡¡NO . . .!! _ Grita la Joven de cabellos dorados al despertar subitamente de su sueño _ ¡ E-Ese sueño . . ., ese sueño otra vez . . .!¡Todas las noches el mismo sueño . . . .! ¿Pero qué me esta pasando . . .? _ Se cuestiona soyozante mientras tambaleante lleva su mano al rostro. Macabro arrullo del viento que te pierdes en lo obscuro de los misterios de la noche.

* * * * *

_ ¡ Mar de obscuridad, esparcido por todo el infinito; luceros estelares que te alumbran como tenues candelas a punto de consumir su último suspiro de vida. ¡Sabes Mercury, es casí tan parecido al Salon de las Almas repleto de sus velas de cera blanca como el color de las perlas mismas . . .! 

_ ¿El Salón de las Alamas . . .? _ Pregunta intrigada Sailor Mercury 

_¡ En el Silencio Perpetuo existe un lugar en donde yacen las velas que representan el tiempo de vida mortal de todas las almas en el universo; algunas grandes, nuevas y fulminantes en su fuego de vida nueva y otras al ras del suelo tratando de subsistir con el último suspiro que les queda . . .!

_ ¿ Y que pasaría si el fuego de alguna de esas velas se apagara repentinamente . . .?

_ ¡Simplemente el fuego de tu vida mortal se apagaria también, y entrarias a formar parte del mundo de los espiritus a esperar nuevamente otra oportunidad de tener una vida más, algo que solo le es otorgado a unos cuantos . . . .!

_ ¡Oye Parcelso . . .!, ¿Alguna vez has visto la vela que representa el fuego de tu vida . . . .?

_ ¡ Una vez, busque con ainco por todo el infinito Salón de las Almas; y no encontre absolutamente nada. Fue entonces que Él me dijo que el fuego de mi vida es como el resplandor de las estrellas, haciendote cada vez más y más intenso hasta estallar en toda su magnificensia, para despues ir consumiendote hasta ser un destello de luz plateado que por siempre brilla en el Universo . . .!

Ami solo lo mira intrigada al no entender sus palabras; a lo cual el lo sabe:

_ ¡No te preocupes Ami . . ., Hace mucho que Él me dijo eso, y a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo, Aun sigo sin comprenderlo!

Repentinamente el encapuchado toma las manos de Ami y las lleva a su pecho, Mercury por su parte se sonroja y se pone nerviosa como de costumbre.

_ ¡Mi momento Final se aproxima Sailor Mercury, creeme que si tuviera otra alternativa, esa sería quedarme a lado tuyo, pero este es mi destino y yo elegi gustoso tomarlo . . .!

_ ¡ Parcelso . . . ., Yo . . . ! _ Pero subitamente el Encapuchado coloca delicadamente uno de sus dedos en la tierna boca de la Sailor Senshi impidiendole continuar hablar.

_ ¡Sabes . . .!, ¡A pesar de haber sido un Demonio en su vida anterior, Urawa es un buen chico!, ¡El está muy enamorado de tí . . .!

_ ¡Lo se . . .! _ Responde Ami con una tierna sonrisa mientras recarga su cabeza al pecho del encapuchado _ ¡Creo . . ., que el también él me gusta!

_ ¡Lo mejor será que estes a su lado . . ., cuando todo esto comience . . .!

_ ¡C-Creo que el también me necesita . . .! _ Murmura titubeante Ami mientras las lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas

_ ¡No llores princesa . . ., Eres una Sailor Senshi!, Quiero despedirme recordando tu alegre y hermoso rostro! Creeme estoy feliz de haberte conocido, sin ti hubiera sucumbido en la obscuridad del manto de los angeles de la muerte Tu y las chicas me hicieron sentir lo que era ser humano una vez más. Y contigo dejo mi último deseo y vestigio de humanidad . . . .!

_ ¡P-Parcelso . . .!

Delicadamente, el encapuchado toma la mejilla de Ami, y lentamente le da un tierno beso en su Frente. Una gota de cristal cae cadensiosa iluminada por las luces estelares del firmamente nocturno del Reino de la Luna Plateada. Ami levanta la mirada, y con tristeza contempla las lagrimas recorren lentamente al rostro de su amado, quien a pesar de su llanto trata de brindarlo una ultima sonrisa mientras se aleja un poco de ella. ¡Ya todo es inevitable . . .!

El encapuchado se inca en el suelo y recoge sus pertenencias: La Mitica espada de Sión, guardada en su hermosa funda dorada, bellamente decorada con pictogramas y simbolos; y un casco, el cual porta entre sus manos a la altura de su pecho:

_ ¡No me olvides Sailor Mercury, No me olvides Ami, Que yo no olvidare tu ternura, tu bondad ni tu amor . . .!

Alzando sus manos sobre si con el casco, lentamente lo coloca sobre su cabeza, cubriendo en complata obscuridad las facciones de su rostro solo dejando un tetrico destello rojo de sus pupilas . . .

_ ¡Te recordare hasta el fin de los Tiempos . . . .! _ Repentinamete un par de gigantescas alas de emergen de su espalda, tan blancas como la pureza misma, lentamente desenvaina la Sagrada Espada de Sión, cuyo fulgor plateado es infinitamente mas brillante que las estrellas mismas, Los firos vientos cantan una triste melodia de despedida, ¡El Angel de la Muerte vive una vez más . . .!

**R R R I I I I I I I I I I N N N N N N N N G G G G G G G G G G G. **

Suena estrepitoso el sonido de la alarma anunciando el final de las clases en una Preparatoria cualquiera en el distrito de Jubangai, en Tokío. Y Ami Mizuno lentamente despierta de su letargo tras haberse quedado breves segundos dormida en su pupitre.

_ ¿q-quee, Fue solo un sueño . . .?

_ ¡¡Vamos Ami . . ., !!, ¡¡Date prisa . . .!!, ¡¡Las chicas nos esperan en el templo . . .!

_ ¿e-eh . . .? ¡En un momento voy Usagui . . . .! _Le responde a su amiga de cabellos rubios y peinada con dos ponpones sobre su cabeza, y quien no pierde ni un minuto para salir del fastidioso salón de clases. _ ¿que sueño tan extraño . . .! _ Susurra devilmente mientra lleva su mano a la frente, justo dende recuerda haber recibido ese tierno beso.

Mas tarde camino al templo Hikawa, Makoto y Usagui comienzan a subir las enormes escalinatas que llevan al templo, mientras que Ami se queda un poco rezagada atrás, de pie inmovil en la base de la escalinata. Una extraña tristeza y nostalgia la envuelve su corazón, ¿Por qué? Se preguta tristemente. . .

_ ¡Ami . . ., Apresurate . . .! _ Grita su amiga Makoto, lo que la hace de inmediato despertar de sus pensamientos. Presurosa, sube de inmediato las escaleras, y al llegar a la cima donde sus amigas las esperán, algo extraño comienza a suceder. Al dar el primer paso rumbo a ellas, el tiempo alrededor de Ami parece detenerse un forticimo viento silencioso llevando un tormentosa lluvia de petalos de sereso sopla desde su espalda. El silencio sepulcral la rodea mientras se ve asi misma en cerca de la cima de un peñasco en medio de un frondoso bosque. Y justo frente a ella la gloria de un atardecer que va muriendo poco a poco. Extraños sonido, casi como el cantico de magicas hadas enscucha dentro de su mente en tansilencioso lugar; al irse hacercando al desfiladero la figura de una persona envuelta en birllantes y blancas tunicas llama su atención. El extramo se voltea al notar su presencia, sin embargo ella no puede vislumbrar su rostro debido al inmenso deslumbre del atarcdecer . . . .

Palabras se dejan escuchar en el cantar del viento:

_ ¡ Ami . . .!, ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste . . . .?

_ ¡ Ami . . .!, ¡¡Ami . . .!! _ Le habla en tono serio y preocupado Usagui, mientras que junto con Makoto la toman del hombro y la mano

_ ¡Ami . . .!, ¿Te sientes bien . . .? ¡Cómo que te perdimos unos minutos . . .!

_ ¡N-No . . ., No se preucupen chicas!, ¡Estoy Bien!, ¡Solo estoy . . . .un poco cansada!

Y junto con la ayuda de sus amigas las tres entran al Templo.

Una vez dentro, en el cuarto de Té de la casa de Rei, al algarabia de costumbre se deja escuchar . . . .

_ ¡¡OYE USAGUI . . ., NO TE DI PERMISO DE QUE TOMARAS MIS MANGAS . . . .!!

_ ¡Pues podrias ser más amable Rei . . . .!

_ ¡¡NOO. . . .!!, ¡¡DÁMELOS . . .!! _ Exclama la joven sacerdotisa, mientras mantiene un fuerte duelo jaloneando sus historientas junto con la rubia de los pompones.

_ ¡¡Chicas no peleen . . .!!

_ ¡¡TU NO TE METAS LUNA . . .!!

_ ¡¡NO ME HABLES ASI, USAGUI . . .!!

_ ¡ . . . y ahí estaba yo, y esos dos chicos apuestos del equipo de Voleibol no dejabán de insistir en tener una cita conmigo . . .!

_ ¡Más bien, Tu no dejabas de acosarlos para que salierán contigo Mina . . .!

_ ¡¡TU CALLATE ARTEMIS . . . . !!

Una Tarde normal en la casa de Rei Hino mientras que por la ventana se podia ver al abuelo de Rei y a Yuuichiro jugar guerritas con globos de agua.

_ ¡Chicas, Chicas . . .! _ Exclama Makoto en tono cosiliador con una suave sonrisa _ ¡ Venimos a estudiar para los examenes que se aproximan . . .!

Sin embargo, una extraña peticion se deja escuchar:

_ ¡Luna . . . ., Artemis . . . .! _ Susurra Ami a la gatita negra y al gato blanco _ ¿ Podrían decirnos algo de lo que fue nuestras vidas en el Milenio de Plata . . .!

_ ¡Un extrañamiento se deja sentir por todos ante tal comentario, que visiblemente incomoda a Luna y Artemis . . . .

_ ¡Bueno Ami . . .! _ Responde algo titubeante la pequeña gatita negra _ ¡ . . . Eso fue ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo; ni siquiera nosotros recordamos con detalle lo que fue de nuestras vidas pasadas antes de la rebelión de la Reina Beryl!, ¡Lo mejor será que no te preocupes del pasado y vivas con felicidad tu presente . . .!

_ ¡S-Si Ami . . .! _ Responde de inmediato el gato blanco apoyando el comentario de su compañera _ ¡ Luna tiene razón . . .! 

_ ¡Entiendo . . .! _ Les responde algo decepcionada y triste mientras cruzada de brazos recarga su cabeza en la mesita de Té, y dejando vagar sus pensamientos susurrra sin querrer un palabra acompañada de un triste suspiro . . . _ ¡Paracelso . . . . . . . . . . . . .!

La habitación se llena por completo del más profundo silencio, Mientras que Ami comienza a ser blanco de las miradas extrñadas y pentrantes de sus tres amigas

_ ¿E-Ehh . . .? ¡L-Lo siento chicas . . .! _ Responde sumamente apenada y sonrojada al notar todas las miradas curiosas sobre si _ ¡Solo . . ., Solo estaba pensando en voz alta . . .!

_ ¡¡ AJAAAA . . . .!!

_ ¿QUIEN ES PARCELSO . . .?

_ ¡ANDA AMI . . .!, ¡DINOS YA . . .!

_ ¡DEBES CONFESARLE TODO A LA DIOSA DEL AMOR . . .!

Ami solo puede escudar su apenado rostro detras de su libro de Algebra, que sin siquiera notarlo lo ha estado portando de cabeza todo el tiempo . . .

_ ¡N-No es . . . nadie chicas !

_ ¡VAMOS AMI!, ¿DINOS QUIEN ES . . .!

Y la lagarabia continua como siempre en un día normal en la casa de Rei Hino, pero no es asi para todos, pues Artemis no deja de tener el ceño fruncido sumamente molesto mientras voltea a ver a luna quien no deja de mirar con preocupación a la joven Sailor Senshi.

* * * * *

Mientras tanto, muy , muy lejos de ahí. La Tarde cae apacible y candenciosa en algún lugar de la Tierra. A la orilla de un peñasco justo frente al atardecer lejano sobre las montañas, yace una sombria figura contemplando el paisaje desertico justo en frente de si.

Vestido con extrañas indumentarias de seda y cuero para este tiempo, muy a la uzanza de los arabes y los beduinos, canosos cabellos plateados al igual que una barba rizada se deja escapar con el ondular de los vientos secos de su rostro medio descubierto, que hes bañado con los suaves rayos del sol vespertino.

Arriba en el cielo, cuatro destellos comienza a deslumbrar intensamente; y de inmediato cuatro rayos caen sobre la tierra, desatando su furia justo a espaldas del beduido de tonos marrones quien cierra sus ojos mostrando cierta furia al escuchar los destellos celestes.

Sobrias figuras de cuatro gigantescas alas plateadas se comienzan a notar tras la lenta disipación de los humos levantados y las extrañas energias desatadas. 

Ellos son:

Un Arcangel portando una extraña mascara decorada con el rostro de un Aguila, Uriel.

Otro Arcangel portando una mascara con el rostro de un Toro, Raphael.

Un Tercero portando la mascara con el rostro de un Leon, Gabriel.

Y por último el cuarto, que no usa mascara y en cambio muesta su palido rostro de pupilas negras acariciado con los largos, delgados y rizados cabellos dorados, Michael; quien lentamente se aproxima al beduino y le habla:

_ ¡Lord Barrabas . . .!

Este se voltea y le responde:

_ ¡Michael . . . .!

_ ¡El elegido se ha revelado contra la autoridad divina . . .! _ Le dice con suma seriedad y solemnidad _ ¡Se ha reusada en acatar con su Sagrada Enmienda. . .!

_ ¿¿QUEE . . .?? _ Responde Barrabas, sorprendido y molesto.

_ ¡¡Es una gran tragedia para los cielos . . .!! _ Responde el Leon.

_ ¡¡Esto demuestra una vez más el gran error que representa para toda la existancia la Unión de la escencia de los Angeles Guerreros de la Luz con los debiles humanos . . .!! _ Responde Michael.

_ ¡¡Yo mismo elegi a Alma . . .!! _ Replica Barrabas _ ¡¡ . . . Tal y como lo establecen los canones en Oblivión!!, ¡¡EL NO PUEDE SER UN TRAIDOR!!, ¡El solo cuestiona . . ., la forma en la que se hacen las cosas

_ ¡¡Y por lo tanto cuestiona la Autoridad Divina . . .!! _ REsponde el Arcangel con el rostro de Toro

_ ¡¡ . . . Y eso lo convierte en un traidor!! _ Dice aquél del rostro de Aguila.

_ ¿¿TRAIDOR . . .??

_ ¡¡TU ELEISTE A ALMA, BARRABAS . . .!!, ¡¡ . . . Y ESTE AL RELEVARSE HACE QUE EL CIRCULO SE ROMPA!! _ Replica l Arcangel Michael.

_ ¿¿QUE QUIERES DECIR . . .??

_ ¡¡Los Angeles Guerreros son una amenaza para todos . . . .!!, ¡¡El alto consejo ha determinado que deben dejar de existir!! _ Responde desafiante el Arcangel Michael que con un rapido movimiento de su mano retira la tunica que cubria su cuerpo dejando ver una hermosa armadura de tonos dorados y plateados, decorada con simbolos angelicales; y en el centro la efigie representativa a su clan.. Retadoramente camina hacia Barrabas mientras posa su mano izquierda en el mango de la deslumbrante espada esquisitamente decorada, que porta a la cintura.

Barrabas de inmadiato toma su espada, y lentamente desenbaina su larga Hoja de deslumbrantes colores celestiales y extrañas inscripciones grabadas. Blandiendo fuertemente con ambas manos la Sagrada espada, y una poderosa Aura rodea su cuerpo al momento que extraños sonidos, casi como murmullos surgen de la hoja de la mitica arma.

El cielo comienza a obscureserse, y un fuerte viento comienza a desatarse al momento de posarse el Arcangel Michael justo en frente de Barrabas haciendo denotar la enorme diferencia de estaturas que poseen un con respecto al otro . . .

_ ¡La poderosa Espada de Sion . . .!, ¡La Espada de Dios . . .! _ Responde Michael al bajar su mirada. Mostrandose dudoso y temeroso, El Arcangel Michael mantiene su distancia _ ¡Guarda tu espada Angel Guerrero . . .!,¡Yo no deseo pelear contigo . . ., eso significaria . . ., el Armagedon en la Tierra! _ Le dice_ ¡El hecho de que la Sagrada Espada de Sion aún se empuñe en tu mano significa que aun sigues siendo el Angel Guerrero de la Luz del Alpha-Omega!

Y dandose media vuelta, El Arcangel Michael toma recoge si tunica y se vuelve a cubrir con ella

_ ¡ . . . .Yo respeto eso . . .! _ Le dice _ ¡ . . .Y por el Honor y respeto que te tengo, te daré tiempo . . .! _ Al llegar con sus hermanos angeles, voltea a verlo y en tono solemne le dice: _ ¡¡Regresa a Oblivión . . ., Rinde tu Espada y entrega los sellos de los Angeles de la Muerte que tan celosamente guardas!!

Entonces en un tremendo estruendo resuena a los cuatro vientos al momento de caer tres rayos sobre los Arcangeles a espaldas de Michael y desaparecer como si expltotacen asi mismos en medio de un brillante polvo estelar.

_ ¡No lo olvides Barrabas . . .! _ Le exclama Michael con suma autoridad y furia reflejada en su angelical rostro _ ¡La decisión ya esta tomada! ¡No me obliges a ser tu Enemigo . . .!

Entonces otro destello cae de los obscuros cielos, y en una explosion de petalos de rojos, El Arcangel Michael desaparece . . .

Barrabas relaja sus manos y da un fuerte suspiro de tranquilidad al haberse retirado sus visitas inesperadas. Levanta la mirada al cielo que comienza a despejarse de sus obscuros nubarrones y reflexiona para si:

_ ¡Todas las piezas del juego estan en mi contra . . .!, ¡Solo hay un movimiento que puedo hacer . . .!

Volviendo a embainar su espada se enfila al barranco muy decido. Y al momento que da el paso para caer en el desfiladero desaparece en un tremendo estallido cual si su cuerpo se trasformara en decenas de palomas blancas que tambien se desbanecen en el acto.

Tras de si otra misteriosa figura emerge en el momento del último rayo del atardecer, al sucumbir el sol en las lejanas montañas. Envuelto en su manto obscuro mira con dirección hacia donde partio Barrabas. Una malefica sonrisa se dibuja en los sombrios rasgos ocultados en su rostro. Entonces, al igual que Barrabas, caminando en direccion al desfiladero, tambien desaparece en medio del macabro aleteo de aves negras en las que se combierte y que desaparecen al instante . . . .

**Continuará . . . **

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Barrabas Tiene que tomar una descición ¡Ya!, Entregar los sellos de los Angeles de la Muerte o liberarlos definitivamente. El destino es el que tiene la última palabra al ser reveladas las intenciones del Peor Enemigo. No hay Luz y obscuridad, solo la lucha de la Muerte y la Maldad. No se pierdan el espectacular inicio en nuestro siguiente capítulo : **Primer Salmo: "El Despertar y la Caida del Indultado . . ."**.

Notas del Autor: Por fin he publicado este MaxiCrossower, el cual, deseo que marque na pauta sobre otros muchos Fics Crossowes que he leido en la Internet. Pues en este si existe un orden cronoligico de sucesos y personajes de distintas series de Anime Manga y el Comic viven sus vidas en una misma existencia, en un mismo universo. Aunque habrá algunos otros personajes que no entren en este concepto, tratare de adaptarlos para que exista una historia coherente. El mito relacionado con los Angeles siempre me ha facinado, y es en esta historia puedo dar a conocer mis conceptos personales al igual que algunos otros relacionados al tema, los cuales he estudiado a lo largo de los años. Al igual que otros fanfics que he escrito, este esta lleno de mito y fantasía, cobijada por el drama y la tragedia, pero con la caracteristica que se desarolla en el tiempo presente. Esten pendientes de los proximos estrenos, pues entre ellos estan Creations, otro Maxicrossower de este tipo que es la Antitesis de los Warrior Angels y que su Historia cronologica se desarrolla a la par de esta. Si quieres descubrir más sobre el pasado de los Warrior Angels, te recomiendo que leas el Fanfic de Sailor Moon Legend; pues no solo es la historia del pasado de las Seilor Senshi, sino que tambien es la historia protagonica del Inesperado Ascenso y la Trágica y abruta caida de la Segunda Generacion de los Angeles Guerrreros de la Luz. Sin más para aburrirlos, no olviden enviarme todas sus criticas . . .

Sayonara.

Y Recuerden:

_**¡ . . . Observen las Cosas que se han escrito, [ ] pues el día del Juicio esta cerca.!**_

**Apocrifo de San Juan.**

**DECLARATORIA LEGAL**: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Warrior Angels of The Light and all characters is a trademark of Juan Carlos Contreras Sánchez. All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


End file.
